Maybe, Just Maybe
by swinglifeawayxx
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, the whole thing wasn't her fault. Maybe, just maybe, people started to realize that. MILEY-Support. Oneshot.


SUGGESTED SOUNDTRACK: "A Twist In My Story" - Secondhand Serenade

* * *

**Maybe, Just Maybe**

_swinglifeawayxx_

_That's what you get when you see your life through someone else's eyes. That's what you get, that's what you get._

_-Secondhand Serenade, "A Twist In My Story"_

**_--_**

N-I-C-H-O-L-A-S

I'd always thought that she was the one to blame. I was sure she had forced the relationship into the direction it went. Then I read the comments. Some fans thought it was me, my fault.

They thought I was the reason that this amazing, confident, strong girl had shattered into tiny fragments of herself. They saw it as my doing. If she was a mirror, I was the hand that struck the glass, cracking and destroying the reflection. I never believed it was me.

**Maybe, just maybe, it was.**

--

J-O-S-E-P-H

I always thought that my baby brother was the victim, that _she_ had torn out _his _heart and stomped on it. I saw her as the con-artist. She was my best friend, yet I still believed everything I was ever told about her, lie or truth. She was beautiful, confident - he was so in love with her. It never occurred to me that he was the heart breaker. It didn't even seem possible that he was at fault for her breaking.

**Maybe, just maybe, he was.**

--

S-E-L-E-N-A

I met him when I visited the set of her show.

He was so obviously hers - it made me want him so badly. She and I were friends, despite public belief. We were good friends for a while. I knew how much she loved him, how much he meant for her. You could see it in her eyes whenever he was near, could read it on her face every time she thought of him. I never considered liking him - until I saw him with her, I mean. I tried to take him away from her, the girl who had everything I ever wanted.

**Maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't have.**

--

B-I-L-L-Y R-A-Y

I always liked the boy's father. We were good friends, what with living basically next door to one another and having children dating one another. We rarely ever disagreed. Over this, we did.

I'm the first to admit that Miley isn't perfect, not nearly, bu I know how much she loved that boy. Paul Kevin Senior loved Miley like a daughter, but he didn't believe that her love was true anymore in the end. Oh, but it was. My baby girl was setting herself up for heartbreak. I waited every day while she was away from home, on their joint tour. I waited every day for that phone call from her Momma, telling me my Smiley Miley had been crushed. I was sure they would end soon - the fights were getting bad. Maybe if everyone had believed more in them, they would still be together.

**Maybe, just maybe, they still would be.**

**--**

M-A-Y-A

I love Nick with all of my heart. He always has my support, in whatever he chooses to do. He's my best, best, best friend. I'd support him in anything.

Anything except this.

The girl was hopelessly in love with him, and he loved her just as much, but he's only fifteen; other girls still caught his eye. That's what she did. He promised all of us that he still was in love with Miley, that he just thought Selena was attractive and nice. He promised all of us that the second he didn't love her anymore, he would tell her, no questions asked. He just couldn't let go.

When I found out that he was texting Selena every day_, every night_, any spare moment he had, I knew exactly what was happening. If I'd said something to her in advance, maybe she wouldn't have had her heart broken so openly. So terribly. So humiliatingly. Maybe her heart wouldn't have been broken that way.

**Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't have been.**

**--**

M-A-N-D-Y

I'm the one she cried to every day, every night, any spare moment she had. Just like he talked to Miss Gomez.

My best friend is not weak, and she will pull through.

**Maybe, just maybe, she will.**

--

M-I-L-E-Y

No one believed I was the hurting one.

I _was_ the hurting one.

I _am_ the hurting one.

I _will be_ the hurting one.

I wonder how long it will take people to realize that I'm not to blame?

Seconds, Minutes, Hours, Days, Weeks, Months, Years.

I wonder how many people knew what was going to happen?

I didn't.

I wonder how it's possible to love someone after they've crushed you so deep within yourself that you can't see the light anymore.

I don't know how, but I do.

I wonder if I'll ever stop missing him?

**_Maybe, just maybe, I will._**

* * *

Hey guys, I hope that wasn't too confusing. It just popped into my head earlier this afternoon. I'm having a kind of rough week, so I needed to write SOMETHING. It sucks, because I wrote it in a half-hour, but it's my feelings today. I don't own the people or the brilliant quote from Secondhand Serenade.

Especially today, **_please review. _**I need it.

swinglifeawayxx

..Jen..


End file.
